


Drawings and Photos

by WolfPrincessWind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincessWind/pseuds/WolfPrincessWind
Summary: Cheryl draws Toni.Toni takes pictures of Cheryl.That causes a bit of drama!





	Drawings and Photos

**Author's Note:**

> One shot prompt I was given on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy this, I hope it tides you over a bit while we wait for 2x14!

Toni and Cheryl were both quite the artistic characters, and they liked to use each other as a subject for their hobbies.  
Toni thought that Cheryl was a bit rude and arrogant, but she had a distinct style and would serve as a very good model. Undeniably, she was beautiful.  
Cheryl believed that Toni was a conniving snake like the rest of the southside, but she was also prettier than the others. It was fun to add that pink touch in her hair whenever she drew her.  
One day, Cheryl was in the school library as she usually was at lunch ever since she had dropped Ginger and Tina. She was sketching Toni, but was careful to hide her work. She felt embarrassed even drawing her in the first place.  
Toni walked in, a camera hung around her neck. Cheryl gave her a quick glance, but then refocused her eyes on her work. Toni saw this as an opportunity to snap a few quick pictures of her. She looked so peaceful, absorbed in her work. Toni gave a small smile, but it quickly faded when Cheryl looked up and saw the camera up to her eye. Toni quickly lowered it.  
“What are you doing, stalker!?” exclaimed Cheryl, causing the few other students in the library to shush her.  
“Taking some pictures of the library for a school project,” she lied casually.  
“And I so happen to be in them?” Cheryl asked with suspicion. She stood up and fiercely met Toni’s gaze.  
“Like I said, just a school project,” she shrugged, but Cheryl would not back down.   
“Whatever, stalker,” she rolled her eyes, “you're lucky I'm nice, otherwise I would've told someone.”  
Toni looked down for a quick second, and smirked.  
“Why are you smiling like that…?” asked Cheryl.  
“What’s that notebook in your hand?”  
“None of your business,” said Cheryl defensively.  
“You pestered me about the camera, let me at it. Why should I care what's in there?”  
Cheryl turned a light shade of pink, “I don't like it when people look at my art.”  
“You didn't have a problem showing the girls in gym your sketchbook last week. And now you're as pink as that pencil in your hand… there's also various shades of brown. Hmm.”  
Cheryl’s grip tightened on her drawing utensils, “Just leave me be.” She pushed past the serpent, shielding her red face.   
Toni smirked, that Cheryl wasn't a very good liar when she was flustered. 

The week after that, Cheryl was in the library as always, and Toni had happened to walk in on her again.   
“What pose are you drawing me in?” She asked with a chuckle.  
“Why would I be drawing a slithering snake?” Cheryl smiled, though it was that irritated, fake smile that flight attendants often gave you.   
“Why would I be taking pictures of the stuck-up rich girl?”  
Cheryl’s expression turned into sadness. That one had gotten to her for some reason, though she had heard it many times before.  
Toni was taken aback by her change in attitude.  
“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…”  
“It's fine.” said Cheryl quietly, walking out of the room. Before she left, she handed Toni her sketchbook and disappeared out the doorway.  
Toni sighed, and sat in one of the library’s chairs. She flipped through the sketchbook, admiring Cheryl’s artwork. At first, they were mostly botanical drawings and animals. Then, she flipped to a monochromatic portrait of herself. She took a longer look at this one than the others before, admiring Cheryl’s raw talent. As she continued to go through the sketchbook, she saw more and more drawings of herself. Some in color, some without. Toni let out an entertained squeak. She had never expected Cheryl to be so tender.  
Secretly, the ginger-haired girl had been waiting just outside the library in the hallway. Toni finally finished looking through the notebook, and left the library to go looking for Cheryl. As she left, she was slightly caught by surprise when she saw her slumped down on the hallway’s wall.  
“Hey…” said Toni gently, “Your art’s really good.” She handed her the sktechbook.  
Cheryl’s eyes flicked up, “Thank you.”  
“And… I guess I owe you.” Toni pulled the camera off over her head, and handed it to Cheryl.  
She turned it on, and started going through the photos.  
“I like this one,” Cheryl cracked a smile, albeit small, but it was still a smile. It was a photograph of a sleeping coyote, curled up in a nest of grass.   
“Yeah, I see her a lot by Sweetwater River.” Toni giggled.  
Cheryl stood up, “I’m sorry for being a bitch,” she said as she handed the camera back, “I just assumed you were like… FP or someone.”  
“Nah, he’s a bit tougher than me,” Toni said, “Wanna hang out after school?”  
Cheryl was quiet, but then she nodded and said, “Yeah, sure!”  
And that was the start of a new relationship.


End file.
